fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Karen Nadler
Karen Nadler 'was a scout for the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. She was romantically involved with Hal Mason, with Tom's approval. She was captured by Skitters and is currently a slave of the Overlords. Story 'Pre-Retreat Karen Nadler was a student at Winthrop High School when the invasion began. The day of the attack, she ditched school to climb a tower and see the spaceship. Had she stayed in school, she would have died with the rest of the students at Winthrop. She misses her family and joined the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment to take revenge on those responsible for their death. 'Going to Ground' ''The Retreat From Boston The night before the retreat from Boston, Karen is talking with her fellow scout and boyfriend, Hal. As they are discussing different motorcycles that they use for scouting, Lourdes, a civilian, approaches Hal. Karen glares at her warily, and after she walks away, Karen mocks Lourdes in a snarky tone, causing Hal to grin. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back When they arrive at the Sundash in Belmont, they find it mostly picked cleaned. Karen eavesdropped on the conversation between Tom and Weaver and the conversation about Tom putting together a squad to go back for supplies. She shouts out that he needs two scouts, implying her and Hal should go. Tom relents and tells them to find Dai, Click, Anthony, and one other to come with them. After the rest of the 2nd Mass begin to move out, Karen, along with Jimmy, Hal, Click, Anthony, and Dai, gathered up with Tom to plan their raid into Boston. Tom points out on a map that there is a store in West Newton and a food distribution center in Watertown, both places where there might be food. However, considering how close they were to the city center, they were most likely traps. He also points out that the main Skitter reinforcements would either come down River Road or Blanchard Road and they needed to know which on to avoid Skitters coming up behind them. He tasks Hal and Karen to scout the two roads to find out which one they're coming down, while the rest of them wait at the train station. 'Captured by Pope's Gang' After Tom Mason's team is ambushed and captured in the armory by Pope's Gang, Karen is held as a hostage. John Pope - who dubs Karen "Sexy Freedom Fighter Girl" - demands a .50 cal machine gun in exchange for the hostages' safe release. After Billy Pope implies that he intends to rape Karen - as he ostensibly did to Margaret - Margaret betrays Pope's Gang and releases Karen. and Cueball.]] 'Captured by the Skitters' In the episode "Prisoner of War", while attempting to rescue Ben Mason, Hal and Karen are captured by the Skitters and Mechs that are guarding the harnessed children. Tom Mason and his squad are forced to abandon them. After being stunned and uconscious for many hours, Hal slowly wakes up only to witness Karen being dragged away by harnessed children. 'Harnessed by the Overlords''' It is revealed in "What Hides Beneath" that she has been harnessed and was being used by the Overlords to communicate with one of their agents, Sonya Rankin. When Hal sees her he wants to save her, but stopped by his father - who says that it isn't the time. She would later be used by the Overlords to convince Tom Mason to willingly give himself up in exchange for Ben's life in the Season 1 Finale, Eight Hours. In the finale scene is of Tom taking Karen's outstreached hand and following her onto the alien ship as they leave a shocked Weaver behind. In Worlds Apart, she and another skitter escort Tom to an Overlord, where she is used by the Overlord to communicate with Tom. Her transformation covers a good portion of her face. Appearances *Live and Learn *The Armory *Prisoner of War *What Hides Beneath *Eight Hours *Worlds Apart Photos 0001-02.jpg 0001-1.jpg 0006.jpg Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Scouts Category:Teenager Category:Harnessed Characters Category:Children Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Fighter